eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Clive Arnold
Clive Arnold works as a director on EastEnders having contributed 170 episodes to the programme since January 2000 including the spin-off episode Perfectly Frank. His other credits include Holby City and Fair City, and he is also a director on Emmerdale and Hollyoaks. He directed the live episode which aired in 2010 to mark EastEnders 's 25th anniversary and the Dot Branning solo episode in 2008 titled as "Pretty Baby". He also worked as an assistant floor manager on various programmes during the 1990s, most notably EastEnders and he was also the second assistant director in 1998. He has also worked as the location manager on programmes such as Between the Lines and Hetty Wainthropp Investigates. Episodes directed by Clive Arnold 2000s 2000 (15 episodes) *Episode 1898 (24 January 2000) *Episode 1899 (25 January 2000) *Episode 1900 (27 January 2000) *Episode 1966 (26 June 2000) *Episode 1967 (27 June 2000) *Episode 1968 (29 June 2000) *Episode 2006 (24 September 2000) *Episode 2007 (25 September 2000) *Episode 2008 (26 September 2000) *Episode 2018 (23 October 2000) *Episode 2019 (24 October 2000) *Episode 2020 (26 October 2000) *Episode 2031 (20 November 2000) *Episode 2032 (21 November 2000) *Episode 2033 (23 November 2000) 2001 (18 episodes) *Episode 2063 (29 January 2001) *Episode 2064 (30 January 2001) *Episode 2065 (1 February 2001) *Episode 2084 (19 March 2001) *Episode 2085 (20 March 2001) *Episode 2086 (22 March 2001) *Episode 2108 (14 May 2001) *Episode 2109 (15 May 2001) *Episode 2110 (17 May 2001) *Episode 2138 (23 July 2001) *Episode 2139 (24 July 2001) *Episode 2140 (26 July 2001) *Episode 2176 (1 October 2001) *Episode 2177 (2 October 2001) *Episode 2178 (4 October 2001) *Episode 2179 (5 October 2001) *Episode 2225 (25 December 2001 - Part 1) *Episode 2226 (25 December 2001 - Part 2) 2003 (4 episodes) *Episode 2459 (3 February 2003) *Episode 2460 (4 February 2003) *Episode 2461 (6 February 2003) *Episode 2462 (7 February 2003) 2004 (3 episodes) *Episode 2857 (24 December 2004) *Episode 2858/2859 (25 December 2004) *Episode 2860 (26 December 2004) 2005 (12 episodes) *Episode 2885 (7 February 2005) *Episode 2886 (8 February 2005) *Episode 2887 (10 February 2005) *Episode 2888 (11 February 2005) *Episode 3017 (26 September 2005) *Episode 3018 (27 September 2005) *Episode 3019 (29 September 2005) *Episode 3020 (30 September 2005) *Episode 3053 (28 November 2005) *Episode 3054 (29 November 2005) *Episode 3055 (1 December 2005) *Episode 3056 (2 December 2005) 2006 (12 episodes) *Episode 3176 (26 June 2006) *Episode 3177 (27 June 2006) *Episode 3178 (29 June 2006) *Episode 3179 (30 June 2006) *Episode 3232 (2 October 2006) *Episode 3233 (3 October 2006) *Episode 3234 (5 October 2006) *Episode 3235 (6 October 2006) *Episode 3272 (11 December 2006) *Episode 3273 (12 December 2006) *Episode 3274 (14 December 2006) *Episode 3275 (15 December 2006) 2007 (22 episodes) *Episode 3300 (22 January 2007) *Episode 3301 (23 January 2007) *Episode 3302 (25 January 2007) *Episode 3303 (26 January 2007) *Episode 3352 (23 April 2007) *Episode 3353 (24 April 2007) *Episode 3354 (26 April 2007) *Episode 3355 (27 April 2007) *Episode 3380 (11 June 2007) *Episode 3381 (12 June 2007) *Episode 3382 (14 June 2007) *Episode 3383 (15 June 2007) *Episode 3436 (17 September 2007) *Episode 3437 (18 September 2007) *Episode 3438 (20 September 2007) *Episode 3439 (21 September 2007) *Episode 3460 (29 October 2007) *Episode 3461 (30 October 2007) *Episode 3480 (3 December 2007) *Episode 3481 (4 December 2007) *Episode 3482 (6 December 2007) *Episode 3483 (7 December 2007) 2008 (16 episodes) *Episode 3516 (28 January 2008) *Episode 3517 (29 January 2008) *Episode 3518 (31 January 2008 Pretty Baby) *Episode 3519 (1 February 2008) *Episode 3548 (24 March 2008) *Episode 3549 (25 March 2008) *Episode 3550 (27 March 2008) *Episode 3551 (28 March 2008) *Episode 3608 (7 July 2008) *Episode 3609 (8 July 2008) *Episode 3610 (10 July 2008) *Episode 3611 (11 July 2008) *Episode 3706 (25 December 2008 - Part 1) *Episode 3707 (25 December 2008 - Part 2) *Episode 3708 (26 December 2008) *Episode 3709 (29 December 2008) 2009 (8 episodes) *Episode 3738 (16 February 2009) *Episode 3739 (17 February 2009) *Episode 3740 (19 February 2009) *Episode 3741 (20 February 2009) *Episode 3770 (13 April 2009) *Episode 3771 (14 April 2009) *Episode 3772 (16 April 2009) *Episode 3773 (17 April 2009) 2010s 2010 (16 episodes) *Episode 3949 (15 February 2010) *Episode 3950 (16 February 2010) *Episode 3951 (18 February 2010) *Episode 3952 (19 February 2010) *Episode 3971 (26 March 2010) *Episode 4029/3030 (8 July 2010) *Episode 4031 (9 July 2010) *Episode 4032 (12 July 2010) *Episode 4049 (9 August 2010) *Episode 4050 (10 August 2010) *Episode 4051 (12 August 2010) *Episode 4052 (13 August 2010) *Episode 4093 (25 October 2010) *Episode 4094 (26 October 2010) *Episode 4095 (28 October 2010) *Episode 4096 (29 October 2010) 2011 (16 episodes) *Episode 4149 (24 January 2011) *Episode 4150 (25 January 2011) *Episode 4151 (27 January 2011) *Episode 4152 (28 January 2011) *Episode 4181 (22 March 2011) *Episode 4182 (24 March 2011) *Episode 4183 (25 March 2011) *Episode 4184 (28 March 2011) *Episode 4221 (31 May 2011) *Episode 4222 (2 June 2011) *Episode 4223 (3 June 2011) *Episode 4224 (6 June 2011) *Episode 4281 (12 September 2011) *Episode 4282 (13 September 2011) *Episode 4283 (15 September 2011) *Episode 4284 (16 September 2011) 2012 (16 episodes) *Episode 4354 (9 January 2012) *Episode 4355 (10 January 2012) *Episode 4356 (12 January 2012) *Episode 4357 (13 January 2012) *Episode 4434 (28 May 2012) *Episode 4435 (29 May 2012) *Episode 4436 (31 May 2012) *Episode 4437 (1 June 2012) *Episode 4465 (23 July 2012 - Part 1) *Episode 4466 (23 July 2012 - Part 2) *Episode 4467 (24 July 2012) *Episode 4468 (25 July 2012) *Episode 4522 (29 October 2012) *Episode 4523 (30 October 2012) *Episode 4524 (1 November 2012) *Episode 4525 (2 November 2012) 2013 (8 episodes) *Episode 4560/4561 (1 January 2013) *Episode 4562 (3 January 2013) *Episode 4563 (4 January 2013 - Part 1) *Episode 4564 (4 January 2013 - Part 2) *Episode 4718 (26 September 2013) *Episode 4719 (27 September 2013) *Episode 4720 (30 September 2013) *Episode 4721 (1 October 2013) 2019 (4 episodes) *Episode 5854 (21 January 2019) *Episode 5855 (22 January 2019) *Episode 5856 (24 January 2019 - Part 1) *Episode 5857 (24 January 2019 - Part 2) Category:Directors